Shadow in the Wind
by Kstarrox
Summary: What happens when Alec loses his memory in a fight with a demon? What also happens Sebastian finds him? Will he remember the truth or the lies Sebastian feeds him? Will Alec ever be found and if he is will he be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Alec's POV

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Ugh. Stop ringing you stupid phone! I roll away from Magnus's embrace and pick up my phone. I see the caller id as Jace. "What the Hell do you want?" I ask groggily._  
><em>

"Well someone's happy. There's a demon spotting in Central Park. Wanna check it out with us?" Jace says, and I groan. He laughs and I groan louder.

"It's fucking 3 in the morning, and you want to go get a God damn demon!" I yell and he laughs again.

"Exactly. Are you coming or not?" Jace asks impaitiantly and I sigh.

"I'll meet you there." I say and hang up. Ugh, I hate being a shadowhunter sometimes. I hop out off the bed and Magnus rolls into my spot. I chuckle and look for my clothes. I find my outfit and it's covered in glitter. Thank you, Magnus. This is going to take forever to get off. I have to have more clothes. I am not fighting a demon looking like I spent the night in a glitter factory. I search around and find nothing. I hate my life. I get dressed and grab my weapon belt.

I start to leave when someone says, "If you're going to leave, at least kiss me goodbye." I turn to see Magnus in his leopard print pajamas and glittery eyemask. I walk over to him. "Are you off to slay some demons?"

"Yes. It sucks, but duty calls. I'll see you later though." I say, and Magnus pushes me against the door. His hot breath tickles my neck. I feel my face burning and a smirk grows on his face.

"I'll be waiting for you, Sweet Cheeks." Magnus whispers and squeezes my ass. My face burns even more. He laughs, and I walk out. "Oh, I love your outfit. You're starting to like glitter I see." Magnus calls for the door. I flip him the bird, and he laughs. "Love you too, bae." I run down the steps and hail a cab.

"Hey sexy, where you headed?" The cab driver asks and I roll my eyes. He reeks of cigarettes and looks like he hasn't showered in days.

"Central Park." I say sharply, and he starts driving. The driver, whose name is Jason, tries to make conversation, but I keep my answers short and sharp. God, this dude is annoying almost as annoying as the glitter on my clothes.

"We're here, sexy. I can make this trip free if you gave me a little something." Jason tries to say seductively and I roll my eyes. I hand him the fare and leave the cab. "Your loss, sexy. It might come back to bite you in the ass." He says and drives off. I shrug and run into the park. I walk into a swarm of different demons. What the Hell happened?

I run over to the guys, and their eyes widen when they see me. Jace kills the demon he was fighting and says, "Dude, I am digging your style. It's so Magnus chic. It totally fit's you." Clary, Simon, and Isabelle stifle laughs and I glare at them.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about this." I demand, and they laugh even harder. "Whatever." I start slicing and dicing demons and they join me. This flying pterodactyl monster flies over me and I pull out my bow. I shot an arrow at its wing and it squacks. It falls to the ground, and Clary shoves a Steele through its heart. She grins at Jace and he nods to her. Oh, wow, I guess I did nothing. My arrow didn't really matter.

I feel myself fly into a tree, and I yell in pain. What happened? I look up with blurred vision to see a huge scaly venom dripping demon coming towards me. I struggle for my now, but pain shoots through my body. It comes even closer and I back away from it. It pounces on me and I struggle to get it off. It's hot steamy blows on my face, and I try to get my Steele. It sinks it's teeth in my shoulder and darkness starts to cloud my vision. Weight leaves my body, and I here someone screaming, "Alec! Alec!" before I can't see anything else.

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be okay?" I groggily wake up and see different faces. "He's up! Hey, Alec. You took a nasty hit." A blonde haired dude says and tries to fluff my hair. I move away and lean against a tree? Why am I near trees? Wait, why am I in a park? What happened?<p>

"I'm fine. My shoulder hurts a little. What's happening?" I ask, and they look at me with concerned faces. I look at my shoulder and a weird black tattoo is near it. Weird tattoos are all over my body. I thought this only happened in Vegas.

"Well, we just stayed a couple demons, then called Magnus to fix you up since some monster attacked you." A girl with dark brown hair and leather says.

"Did you just say demons and monsters? Those aren't real. They're stories and myths." I say, and they stare at me. "What?"

"What do you mean they're not real? Of course they're real. We fight them with you." The blonde one says, and I start to get up.

"Look, I don't know who any of you are, but you're scaring me. I'm just gonna leave." I say and start to walk off.

The most fabulous man on Earth grabs my arm. He's glittery and has cat eyes. "Wait, Alec. You don't know who we are?" He asks, and I stare at his hand on my arm. I blush and pull away from him.

"I don't know who any of you are, but monsters and demons aren't real. Why do I have tattoos? Is this some kind of cult or gang because I don't want to join." I say, and one of them pulls something out. Is that a knife? Are they going to kill me?

"Alec, we don't know what happened, but you have amnesia and we need you to come with us." The blonde one says, and I start running away. "Dammit." They chase after me and I run faster. After minutes of running, I finally lose them. I catch my breath and a cab pulls up next to me.

"Hey, I remember you from this morning. Do you need a ride back home?" The man asks and I nod. I get in and someone is already there. He has white blonde hair, dark eyes that kinda look black, and he's pale with high cheekbones. He reminds me of someone I can't put my finger on.

"Hello Alexander." The guy says.

"Do you know me? I just got chased by this cult or something, and they had these tattos, and they gave me one. They say I have amnesia and I think I do. I can't remember anything about my life. I only remember my name." I tell him and a smirk grows on his face.

"You don't remember anything?" He asks and I nod. "Well Alexander, I'm just going to have to help you. You're lucky I'm in this cab."

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Sebastian. We're very close. I'll make sure you remember everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's POV

I'm sitting in the cab with Sebastian. He's telling me about my life. He told me that we're dating, we live together, monsters and demons are real, and that we have special blood. "We hate that group that had you. They're terrible people, especially the glittery one. He's a horrid warlock. I'm so glad you ran away from them, Alexander. They would've hurt you." Sebastian says, and I nod. The warlock looked really fabulous. I can't believe he's bad. I guess all that glitters isn't gold.

"So, do we fight demons and stuff?" I ask, and he shrugs. He white hair shines in the light of the sunrise.

"No, we don't really deal with them. They're not really a problem for us. Our driver is a downworlder. Show him your fangs." Sebastian commands and the driver turns around. He opens his mouth and fangs pop out. I jump, and Sebastian laughs sharply. "You'll get used to it. Jason, pay attention to the damn road. I don't need to die today." The Jason guy turns back around and mumbles something. "Did you say something?"

"Of course not, boss." Jason says, and Sebastian nods. Wow, Sebastian is tough. I kinda like it.

"Good. So Alexander, what would you like to know?"

"Who were the people who had me? Why do we hate them?" I ask, and he scoffs.

"Those were shadowhunters. They're Nephillim. We have that type of blood, but mine is a little more special. Don't worry about that though. You're abilities are extraordinary. You're stronger than mortals. You can use runes for many different things. The runes are the black tattoos on your body. They can make you stronger, have more stamina, and oh you got the fearless one, interesting."

"Why do we hate them then?" I ask, and he shrugs. "Well, I have my reasons, but you have yours. The red headed one named Clary stole the person you loved before me. The one with glasses named Simon is a vampire, and he annoys everyone to death. The blonde one named Jace stole your family from you, and they love him more than love you. They think he's perfect, and they like him because he's not gay. The brunette is Isabelle and she killed your little brother, Max, by driving recklessly. It's horrible. She makes everyone believe that it wasn't fault, it we know it wasn't."

Rage fills my body as Sebastian tells me how horrible these people are. How could they do these things? How do you steal the person, then annoy me, then steal my family, and then kill my brother? Who does that?

"I know that look. You want revenge. Don't worry. You'll get it." Sebastian pushes me down to the seat and presses his lips to mine. Something clicks in my mind, and I kiss him back. It feels dark and sexy. I like it. Sebastian smirks and slithers his tongue inside my mouth. I moan, and he stops kissing. "We'll save this for later." I smile and lay my head on his shoulder. He feels really soft and warm. I think he's a great boyfriend. I think we had great times together.

"Sebastian, where are we going?" I ask, and Sebastian gives me a look. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" I ask, and he smirks.

"You usually don't ask questions. You like to follow my lead. Remember?" He says, and I shrug. Something about what he said seems true. My eyes start to close and I yawn. "Just go to sleep, Alexander." I close my eyes and enter the land of sleep and dreams.

"Get up, Alexander. Time to wake up." I groggily awake to a face directly over mine.I yelp and almost butt heads with the face. I sit up, and Sebastian yanks me out of the car.

"Ow, that hurt." I say while rubbing my shoulder.

"Don't be a pussy. Now, follow me." I follow Sebastian into a portal? "Just step inside." I follow him in and we land on a carpeted floor. I look around to see a pretty nice apartment. It's very Italianish. "You moved in with me, remember? You loved it when you first came over to visit me." Sebastian says and walks to the kitchen. I look around the living room, and it's so nice. It's like one of my favorite books came to life. I start looking at the furniture and it's so comfy. This place is amazing!

I walk to another place and see the most beautiful thing in existence. A fucking library! I run inside and God it's beautiful! There are so many books, and some are in different languages! This is amazing! I pick out a book and curl up in a seat. I start reading and lose myself in the words. "I see you found our library. It's your favorite place to go other than our bedroom." Someone says, and I look up to see Sebastian.

"I love it here. What's in your hand?" I ask, and Sebastain lifts up a syringe with a black liquid.

"It's your treatment. It might hurt a little." Sebastain says and walks over to me. "Give me your arm." I give it to him, and he enters the syringe in. The liquid comes into my arm and it feels like hell! There has been no other pain like this. What the Hell is this? My veins are turning from blue to black, and my vision is turning red. Sebastian pulls the syringe out and asks, "How you doing, bud?" I glare at him. "I'm taking that as a great. Don't worry. It'll get easier."

"What was in that stuff?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Medicine for you. You have to take it everyday until something specific happens that you shouldn't worry about. Trust me. I'm not a doctor." Sebastian says, and I laugh. "You have a nice smile. I like it. Let's get dinner." I follow him out the door, but I also look at my wrists. My veins are turning blue again. That's good. Black veins are weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter 2! Please review and follow! See you later party peeps!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Jace's POV

"Are you fucking serious? How did we lose him?" I yell as we try to search for Alec. He ran off, and we can't find him. Alec is in the busy state of New York, and he has no memories. What if someone found him and kidnapped him or worse.

"Calm down, Jace. We'll find him and get his memories back." Clary says and kisses my cheek. "Where do you think he ran off to? He couldn't have gone very far. Maybe someone has seen him."

"Well, we'll ask someone, but Magnus you need to start a tracking spell. We have to find Alec." I say, and Magnus nods. I start walking in the direction Alec ran off to, and everyone follows. I see a man in a yellow shirt and red shorts and ask, "Excuse me, have you seen a 19 year old guy with Nash Grier blue eyes and glittery leather on? He kinda looks lost and confused. His name is Alec."

"No, I haven't. I'll look for him though." The man says and walks off. I sigh and ask other people. My search is utterly useless until a lady says, "Um, yeah. I saw him. He was running and a cab pulled up, they exchanged words, and he got in. The cab driver had black hair, sunglasses, and really pale skin. It was vampire pale. I think the cab went that way. It left like 15 minutes ago, though."

"Thank you so much." I say and run off to everyone. "Alec got in a cab and they went that way. He's still alive." I say, and Isabelle twirls her hair with her finger.

"Where would Alec go? He doesn't know where home is, and he wouldn't go to Magnus's. He'd have to go to somewhere he remembers." Isabelle wonders and Clary lights up.

"Starbucks. The one thing New York has way too much of is Starbucks. He's probably recollecting his thoughts at Starbucks. I also really want a Caramel Brûlée frappuccino. Wait, if Alec took a cab and we have his wallet, how did he pay for the fare? Cab drivers don't drive people for free." Clary asks.

"The lady I was talking to said that the cab driver was talking to Alec, and she described him like a vampire. Did a fucking vampire pick Alec up?"

"Maybe they don't want Alec. Maybe someone else does, or maybe they're holding him hostage because they want something." Simon suggests and I nod.

"That's not a bad thought, bloodsucker. Magnus, let's head to your apartment. You have a tracking spell to work." I say, and Magnus looks up a tad bit surprised.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes, weren't you listening? I said let's head to your apartment for the tracking spell." I say again, and he laughs it off.

"I knew that. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Excuse the mess. Alec was a little messy trying to find clothes this morning." Magnus says and I pick up a pair of glittery underwear.<p>

"Since when does Alec wear glittery underwear?" I ask, and Magnus shrugs.

"I've worn off on him. Actually I think those might be mine." Magnus says, and I drop it immediately. "Actually those are Alec's. I bought him a pack of black ones. Hand me them. I can use them for the tracking spell." I pick them up with my Steele and toss them to him.

Magnus starts performing the spell** (I forgot what the tracking spell was like, so let's just roll with this.)** and it gets bright. The light starts to fade and Magnus expression is frazzled. "This is weird." He says.

"What's weird? Did you find Alec?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"That's what's weird. I can't find him. Alec's alive, but I can't find him. He must be somewhere I can't access." Magnus responds and shakes his head.

"Whoever has him must really not want us to find him. Is there any other way you can find him?"

"I'll look for a way, but it might take a while. You should probably-Ow!" Magnus yells as a rock his head. "What the fuck?" He cradles his head and I pick up the rock.

While Magnus fixes his head, I read the note attached, "Dearest Shadowhunters, This rock probably has blood on it from the warlock my colleague threw it at, but that's beside the point. I have your precious little Alec. Don't worry. I'm keeping him very safe. We're having a lot of fun together. He has a hickey on his neck curtesy of me. Alec is so much fun, and he has a stamina rune. I wonder why that's there. Anyway, I think I'm going to keep Alec for some time. He's my new favorite toy. He's so obedient. Don't try looking for him. You won't find him. I might give him back, but I won't do it now. Have a miserable life. Yours truly, Sebastian." The room gets deadly silent. "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker! I'm gonna gorge his eyes out! How dare he kidnap Alec? How dare he call him a toy? How dare he touch him? I'm going to destroy him!" I rage and start pacing the floors.

"I can't believe this. How could Sebastian do this to Alec? No offense Clary, but he should be doing to you. Why Alec?" Isabelle says while crying.

"It's fine. I am so pissed off at fucking Sebastian. Jace, you have to kill him." Clary says, and rubs circles in Isabelle's back. "Magnus how are you feeling?"

"I don't care what it costs. We're going to find Alec no matter what." Magnus says, and I pat his back.

"Don't worry. We'll find him."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian's POV

"Put it in your mouth Alexander, or I'll force it in there." I demand, and Alec glares at me. I glare right back at him, and he sighs. "Are you gonna open your mouth?" I asks, and he shakes his head. "Fine, we do it my way." I punch him in the gut, and he gasps in pain. I pour in the healing potion **(What did you think Sebastian was trying to put in?)**, and I punch Alec again for him to swallow. "Good boy." I say and pat his head.

"I hate you." Alec scowls, and I hover over his laying body.

"You don't hate me. You'll never hate me, Alec." _Never again_ I add in my head. Alec rolls his eyes, and I growl. "Watch it, Alexander."

"Jeesh, I'm sorry. Don't spank or anything, father." Alec says and tries to get up. I push him back down, and he furrows his eyebrows. "Come on. Let me up. I'm thirsty."

I smirk and huskily whisper in his ear, "I don't want you to get up. Be a good boy and lay there for me. I don't want to have to get some ropes." Alec stops struggling and blushess. His face is as red as a tomato. I move my lips to his and press them on. He kisses back, and I slither my tongue inside of his mouth. He moans, and I squeeze his ass. He moans even louder, and I chuckle. "Oh Alec, you are too adorable." I say, and his face heats up even more. "Now, didn't you say you were thirsty?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yeah, I want to go to Starbucks. I really want some black coffee with sugar. Oh, I was wondering. Do I have any clothes? I wore these yesterday." Alec asks, and I nod.

"Follow me." I lead him up to our room and into the closet. It's full of my clothes and his clothes that I think he should wear now. He wasn't very cute in those torn black sweaters and jeans with holes. I take off his old shirt and put on a white V neck with a black scarf that's way better than the stupid blue one Magnus bought Alec. I slip of his jeans and underwear, and while his face is red I put on black underwear and black skinny jeans. I slip a beanie on his head and admire my work. For the finishing touch, I put on those cute nerd glasses. "Now, around the house, you wear this." I pull out a sexy maid outfit and Alec groans.

"That's so not cool. It's made for girls not guys. I'm not wearing that." Alec complains, and I pull him close to me.

"Alec, what I say goes, and you're gonna wear it, and you're gonna like it. Got it?" I say, and he nods. "Anyway, let me slip on some clothes and we'll get your coffee. Go wait at the front door." I comand, and Alec walks away. I toss on a black shirt, leather jacket, and boots. I walk to the door, and Alec has black converse in his hand.

"Can I wear these? I kinda like them." Alec asks timidly. Oh, I like that.

"Yes, you can. I love it when you ask me for permission. Let's go." I hop in the portal with Alec on my arm. He stumbles when we land, and I slap his cheek. "Land better." I say, and Alec looks down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian." Alec apologizes, and I smirk. Oh, I can definitely get used to this. Clary would never act like Alec. I love obedient Alec is. He's such a goodYo pet. I walk over to my motorcycle **(For some reason, I just see Sebastian owning one)** and get on. Alec hops on after me and holds me tight. "Um, could you not go really fast? I man you can if you want to, but nevermind." Alec flusters, and I laugh.

"You're adorable, Alec. I'll go a little bit slower than what I'd normally go, but it'll cost you. You have to take 2 injections today. That's my deal." I say, and Alec reluctantly agrees. I pull off to the road, and we drive to the nearest Starbucks. I park at the curb and take Alec's hand. We enter and there's luckily no one in line, but it's crowded. Stupid mundanes and their addiction to idle chatting. "Get me one venti blonde roast black with sugar and a venti chai tea." I order, and the lady nods.

"Could you also add a grande creme brûlée frappuccino? Hello, Sebastian." I turn to see Clary next to me. Of course she's here. "Okay sir, that'll be 12.39. Thank you." The clerk syas, and aI pay her. We move out the way, and Clary glares at me. "Alec, are you okay?" She asks, and Alec looks at her confused.

"Do I know you? You look familiar." He says, and Clary's face saddens.

"It's Clary remember." Clary says, and Alec's face hardens. "What did you do to him?" Clary notices Alec's face and asks.

"Nothing, he's fine. Now. How about you take your frapuccino and leave? We don't want you here." I say, and Clary turns to Alec.

"Alec, come on." She says, and Alec moves closer to me. Good boy. "Come on, Alec. We need to get your memories back." He moves even closer to me. "I don't know what you did to Alec, but we'll fix it." Clary storms off with her frappuccino in hand. Alec turns to me and I kiss him.

"You're my good little pet. We're gonna have so much fun together." I say and Alec smiles in response.

**Here's chapter 3! Please review and follow! I'll explain why Clary was there in the next chapter. My story will go from Alec and Sebastain's time together to Magnus and Jace trying to find them. See you later party peeps**


	5. Chapter 5

Jace's POV

I'm working with Magnus to find a spell to find Alec. The tracking spell isn't working so we're trying to find something else. Simon and Isabelle are asking around to see if any of the downworlders know where Sebastian is keeping Alec. Clary went out to get some coffees, but she'll be back soon. "Ugh, there's nothing in these books!" I yell and throw one of them on the ground.

"Hey, those are important to me. Don't destroy them." Magnus says and runs his hand through his glittery hair. He gets up and finds more books. I sigh and keep searching. Disabling spell, silencing spell, penis enlarging spell? Warlocks are weird. Where are the tracking spells?

The door bursts open and in comes Clary. "Guys! You won't believe what happened!" She yells and sips her frappuccino.

"You forgot our coffee?" I suggest and she looks at her drink.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I saw Sebastian. He was with Alec. He did something to Alec, and Alec isn't acting right. His face hardened when Sebastian said my name. Something's wrong with Alec." Clary says, and I feel my hands clench. I'm going to fucking kill Sebastian when we find him.

"Why didn't you call us? We could've gotten them." I ask, and Clary rolls her eyes.

"Don't you think I thought of that? I left the store to call you when Sebastian came out, broke my phone, and threw it away. I have to get a new one. It kinda sucks." She says, and I groan.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill that bastard. What could he be doing to Alec? Magnus, what do you think? Magnus?" I lightly push him, and he jerks back to reality.

"Um, maybe like a potion or something. I'm sorry. I need to be alone for a second." Magnus says, and Clary and I exchange looks. We walk outside and close the door behind us.

* * *

><p>Magnus's POV<p>

Why did this have to happen to Alec? He's the sweetest, most kindest man I've ever met. Why did he have to lose his memory? Of all the chances in the world of someone getting there memory lost then kidnapped, why did it have to happen to Alec? He hasn't done anything wrong. He's always been in the shadows. Now he gets some attention and it's the worst possible kind you could ever get. It's not fair for him. He doesn't deserve it.

A tear slips down my face and onto the floor. Soon many more slip. I sob softly into my skin tight skinny jeans. I clench my legs tightly and my tears stain my jeans. No Magnus. Stop crying. Alec wouldn't want me crying over him. He would want me to try and find him. Get yourself together. I get up and walk to Alec and I's bathroom. I run the water and look at myself in the mirror. My eyeshadow is all over my face. My mascara is running. I look a mess. I splash water on my face and wipe everything off. I dry my face and reapply everything.

_Crash!_ A glass breaks from the other room. Who the Hell would try to break into a warlock's home? I have my magic ready, and I approach the crash. I see two people waiting there. "Hello, Magnus. How are you today?" I instantly recognize him as Sebastian and Alec is right next to him. He looks really cute in his outfit, but he should be wearing my blue scarf not the one he's wearing.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sebastian?" I demand, and he smirks.

"I just wanted you to see Alec. Say hi, Alec." Sebastian says, and Alec waves and says hi shyly. "Good boy." Ew, gross. Alec is not a pet. The door bursts open and in walks Jace and Clary.

"We heard a crash. What's up? Oh. What the fuck are you doing here, Sebastian?" Jace demands and Sebastian sighs.

"We just wanted to talk to you." Sebastian says. "Now, you're not going to hurt me, or Alec here will pay. Deal?" Sebastian presses his seraph blade to Alec's neck and blood starts to spill.

"Deal. Now what do you want?" I ask and watch the blood spill out of Alec's neck. Sebastian kisses Alec's wound, and blood covers his lips. Alec gives him a small smile.

"Alec has to tell you something. Say it." Sebastian nudges Alec, and Alec wipes the blood off his neck.

"Um, I'm fine, so you shouldn't worry about me, and I also hate all of you. I love Sebastian, and we're happy." Alec says, and my face falls.

"Alec, you don't mean that. Why are you making him say these things?" I ask, and Alec frowns.

"Of course I mean it. Why wouldn't I?" Alec says, and I step towards him.

"Alec, you love me and all of us." I say, and he snorts.

"You're a downworlder. Why would I love you?" His remark hits me like a train, and I falter back. "What? You're a filthy warlock. There's no logical reason for me to love you."

"What did you do to him? Alec, what happened to you? You'd never say that about Magnus?" Jace asks, and Alec rolls his eyes.

"It's the truth. Sorry if you're too weak to handle it. Sebastian, can we go? They're annoying me. We don't have to go if you don't want to. It's your decision."

"Of course we can leave, baby. Goodbye Nephillim." Sebastian and Alec start walking towards the window, and Jace throws at knife into Sebastian's back. Sebstian grunts in pain and says, "Bad move, Herondale." He stabs Alec with a syringe and him over his shoulder. Alec screams in pain, and Sebastian carries him out. I run to catch them, but they're already gone. I sink to the floor and sigh. This just got way more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, Party<strong> **Peeps. I really need to hear from you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alec's POV

I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out. Jessie J totally gets how I'm feeling right now. The treatment is horrible! Why did Seb have to jab it in me? Liquid Fire fills my veins and it feels like I'm going to die. I groan in pain, and Sebastian lays me on our couch. "Stop being a pussy. It can't be that bad. I wouldn't know. Never had to deal with this. You're so strong. You got this." Seb says and kisses my head.

"I'm not a pussy." I say with gritted teeth. He laughs and fluffs my hair.

"Yeah, you are. I'm helping you to stop being one. It's my destiny to save you. Also, it's my destiny to distract you from the pain which I accomplished. See you're fine. Now, move and sit on daddy's lap." He pushes me over and I get up and sit on his lap. "Now, I want you to get in that sexy maid outfit with the feather duster and boots. You're gonna look so sexy." I start to protest and he slaps me.

"Hey, that hurt." I say and rub my cheek.

"Next time just go do what I say. Now go put on the $69.72 outfit I bought." I sigh and go upstairs to our room. I look in the closet and see the stupid maid outfit. Ugh! I hate this. I put it on and the tights are a pain. I look around for the boots and feather duster and find them on top of the shelf. I take them down and something else falls. I see a box and pick it up off the ground. I sit down and start to open it. "What the Hell do you thing you're doing?" Sebastian yells and I yelp and drop the box.

"It fell, and I wanted to look inside it." I say and Sebastian yanks me up and pushes me to the wall.

"If you ever go in that box, I will hurt you so badly. Got it?" Sebastian says and I nod. "Good. Now get out and go on the bed." I move out the closet and onto the bed. Sebastian comes back out with a key. "I'm going to show you something. Let's go."

"What is it? Is it cool?" I ask, and he slaps.

"What did I say about questioning me?"

"Don't do it. I'm sorry." I say, and he rubs my cheek. I smile, and he rolls his eyes. I kiss his cheek, and he laughs.

"God, you're adorable. I should get you a new outfit. Any ideas?" Sebastian asks, and my eyes brighten.

"Instead of a costume can we get a cat? I would name it Chairman Meow or Church." I say and he frowns.

"Where did you get those names?"

"I don't know. They just came to mind. Why? Wait, I didn't say why." I respond and he hugs me.

"I'll get you a kitten. Now, we're at our destination. Ready to see something cool?" Sebastian opens the door And we walk inside. I turn on a light and the room looks really cool. It's full of weapons and gear. "This is where we would train."

"It's really cool in here. Wow, that's a really cool bow." I immeadiatly walk over to a bow on the wall. It's big and made of cedar wood. It has swirls engraved on the sides.

"That's your bow. You're really good with it. Shoot a few arrows. I'll throw some balls up." Sebastian gets a bucket of tennis balls. I grab the bow off the wall and pick up the arrows. Sebastian starts throwing balls and I shoot them all.

"Dude, I'm like Oliver Queen from Arrow (**Review if you watch the show!)**. This is so-ow!" I wince in pain from my arm. I look at it and all my veins are black. I look up and see myself in a mirror. My eyes are really dark. Sebastian murmurs something under his breath and I look up at him. "What's happening to me?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"It's nothing. Let's get you to bed." Sebastian picks me up and carries me off. I look at my arm and it's still black. What's happeing to me?


End file.
